ColdWintersNight
by Inferna
Summary: Sesshoumaru attacks! Kagome is kidnapped by Sesshoumaru and InuYasha is wounded! He saves her from Sesshoumaru but now they are both wounded and trapped!! I/K! FINISHED AND IMPROVED!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sesshoumaru attacks! Kagome is kidnapped by Sesshoumaru and InuYasha is wounded! He saves her from Sesshoumaru, but now they are both wounded and trapped!  
  
Disclaimer: NO!!! Don't make me say it!!! (Evil lawyers glare at Inferna) *whimper* But I'm soo poor. fine. InuYasha does not belong to me. Lawyers- LOUDER!! Inferna- (winces) INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME SO PLEASE DON'T SUE POOR LITTLE ME!!!!!!!!!!! (Her heart is heard shattering into millions of pieces, Inferna falls over & dies)  
  
***  
  
"word" - talking 'word' - thinking *** - scene change/time passage  
***  
  
He felt the icy sting of the hail on his face. Even he, InuYasha, a hanyou, had felt the bitter chill in the air as he raced through the blinding snow. By now he was following them by scent alone. But even that proved difficult for him as he continued to race against time. His concentration was starting to diminish, as it did, so did the danger that he might not get to them, no, to HER, in time.  
  
He felt a sharp pain in his right side. He had lost so much blood. Still he continued on. He had to, for Kagome's sake. Finally, the scent was stronger, as he approached a small building.  
  
-They must be in there- he thought.  
  
Maybe he still had time, he thought as he drew his sword. He had to protect her.  
  
-Kagome.- ***  
  
She backed up, fear sparkling in her eyes. Sesshoumaru had an odd look in his eyes and she couldn't look away. She felt the cold steel beam holding up the small building against he back as she tried to get away. Sesshoumaru grinned and raised his claw to strike. She desperately dodged.  
  
She didn't dodge in time. Kagome looked at where he attacked her and realized she wasn't injured, but her clothes were ripped open. He grabbed her arms and held her to the floor. As she struggled to get away, he ripped what was left of her clothing off as well as his armor.  
  
Bye now she had cried a river of tears. Kagome was stiff with fear as she struggled against him.  
  
But then the door flew open with a bang! Desperately, she hoped beyond hope, and turned to look at her savior. A young man stood in the doorway, his normally beautiful silver hair glittered in the low light soaked in sweat and blood from his previous battle with his brother, his golden eyes filled with a raging fire over what he saw his brother trying to do to her.  
  
And with what little energy she could summon, and with what seemed to her would be her last breath, she screamed, "InuYasha!"  
  
Sword drawn and ready, InuYasha yelled, "Sesshoumaru!" and attacked. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed his armor and dodged his brother's attacks easily.  
  
Kagome gasped for breath as she struggled to regain her strength and nerve. At InuYasha's cry of pain, she quickly looked up and saw that Sesshoumaru had opened InuYasha's wound deeper, from their previous battle.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The battle raged on, growing in ferocity and danger. Kagome knew whoever made a mistake first, would lose at this point. Then InuYasha cried out in pain.  
  
-Figures- she thought -He would be the one to mess up first-  
  
Then without warning, Sesshoumaru jumped toward her and ran up the mountainside. She yelled as he grabbed her, "InuYasha!!"  
  
InuYasha looked up at her cry for help, and saw his brother run off with Kagome on his shoulder. He yelled after her, "KAGOME!!!" But they were already out of sight.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
And now, that wound was deeper. Sesshoumaru's next strike, struck InuYasha's sword, flinging it across the small room. InuYasha cried out in pain again as he tried to stand, holding his right side.  
  
Kagome looked around for something, anything to cover her nudity. A blanket! She covered herself and tried to stand, the situation looked desperate enough that they might have to run. But then she remembered the last time the situation was this desperate and InuYasha didn't have his sword. The sword that seals his demon blood, the Tessaiga.  
  
She snapped to attention and yelled "InuYasha, stop! Control yourself! Don't let yourself become a demon! Please, InuYasha!" But she was too late. Already, his beautiful, golden eyes had started to change into a deep, bloodthirsty red. Purple stripes appeared on his face, like his brother's. Once again, InuYasha had become a bloodthirsty demon, of which he had no control.  
  
Then he attacked Sesshoumaru with a vengeance. Sesshoumaru dodged this way and that, narrowly missing his brother's claws. But he had a plan. Dodging backwards then jumping towards the door past the steel beam he escaped, and managed to draw InuYasha's attention to something else, or rather, someone else. And the full demon was gone.  
  
Once again, the fear shown in her eyes. Both for herself and for her friend. As he jumped towards her and raised his claw to attack, she screamed, "InuYasha!! No!!" Her plea came too late. Both human girl and demon boy stood stunned for a moment.  
  
Kagome looked down at where he had attacked her, diagonally from her shoulder to her waist was a huge hole in the blanket, and her blood started to soak the blanket.  
  
InuYasha stopped. He sniffed the air. So far, he thought he had been attacking his brother, and had struck him. But this smell. It was not the smell of demon-blood; it was the smell of human blood. Finally, his eyes refocused and he knew his demon had taken over again, and he remembered the massacre the last time it had. But this. This was worse. He hurt Kagome.  
  
The sparkle in her eyes, the ever-present happiness in her soul, the beautiful scent of her body, all of which he loved so much about her, vanished. She looked at him, her eyes empty of all emotion. The blanket dropped to the floor. And she followed it.  
  
**end ch1**  
  
Preview ch2:  
  
"Hey! Hey!! Kagome!!!" InuYasha said as he shook her bare shoulders. He looked at her wound. It wasn't deep. She should be alright...  
  
AN: Hey all! This is only the prologue so before I upload any more chapters I want at least 10 reviews!! PPLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts to cry like Kagome) Cuz if I don't then that means none of you care about me. So please be like InuYasha when Kagome cries and give me whatever I want!!  
  
InuYasha: WHAT?!?!  
  
Inferna: Yeah, you heard me.  
  
InuYasha: I DO NOT give her anything she asks for when she cries!  
  
Inferna: Yeah? Tell it to the judge.  
  
InuYasha: I DO NOT!!!  
  
Inferna: You better stop arguing with me and agree, or else.  
  
InuYasha: OH REALLY?? You and what army???  
  
Inferna: Have you forgotten who I am? I'm the author, pal. I can make anything happen that I want to happen. I could make Kagome fall in love with Kouga, for one thing.  
  
InuYasha: .  
  
Inferna: Or I can make the well seal itself, trapping her in her own world, or I can make her fall in love with Miroku, or I can have Sesshoumaru kill her, I can .  
  
InuYasha: ALRIGHT!!ALRIGHT!!!I GET THE POINT!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

OKAYOKAYOKAY Ch 2 is here!!!!  
  
AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Actually I'd have uploaded if I only got 1, but. (Jaw falls to floor) I'm trembling in happiness! I can't believe I got such a good and fast response -dammit, now I've gotta check my email like everyday- But who's complaining??? NOT ME!! SOOOO MANY REVIEWS!!! (Face turns into tomato, & Inferna falls to floor unconscious in shock) YOU ALL INSPIRE ME!!  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!  
  
Trixie-chan: THANK YOU. I am new to fanfiction.net, so I did not know I had anonymous reviewers blocked. Thanks soooo much for the tip!! (And of course, for reviewing.)  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: YOU GOT IT!! Seriously, nobody needs to pout (Cept InuYasha. when he yells. Grins evilly Hehe) Honestly, I can't believe I got so many reviews! (faints, again, from overheating)  
  
Vegetas Angel: Psst! If anybody has any specific questions as to what happens, ask me and I may be able to email it back to you! I know the entire plot, every thought, and every word spoken. So ask away, and I let you in on the secret ending (hence why the Romance/FANTASY category) (whistles, twiddles thumbs and innocently looks towards the ceiling.) I didn't know I had over 10 reviews, as I haven't checked my email until yesterday. I gotta check it more often huh? Luv ya too! & of course thanx!  
  
Chibi-Suiko: Oh thank you! I thought it was cute too. Yes, he will take VERY good care of her (Inferna's grin covers half her face) Ooh! Thanks for the idea! InuYasha will definitely cry for mercy. I continue now! I continue now! Must make use of evil plot!! Muahahahahahahaaaaa..  
  
Usagi2005: Okay, I'd love to tell you how to space. If I knew what you were talking about. OH! Wait, if you meant double space then (If you have Word) you go to Format. Then go to Paragraph, and a window will pop up. Under the section marked "Spacing" it will say "Line Spacing" and under that it'll say "Single", click on the arrow next to it and click on "Double" and you should be able to double space after you hit "okay". Did I answer your question? Or did I just confuse you?  
  
I'm Back, I'm Bold, I'm Insane: WOW! I love your name! YES!! I CONTINUE I CONTINUE!! (as soon as I'm done w/these thankyous)  
  
Neko-Yasha: I've already finished it. I just have to type it all out and upload. Thankyou for saying its good, I'm really surprised, seeing that this is my first (true) public fanfic and I got so many reviews for only the first chapter, anyway, I'll shut up now and hurry so you can all read!!!!!  
  
Misao CG: YOU'RE STARING AT THE SCREEN IN SHOCK?!?!?! What about me! I didn't think Id get so many reviews on my very first fic! AHHHHH!!! (runs around her room screaming in happieness) ohoh. I better stop, don't want to faint again.  
  
Kawaii-Kirei: THANK YOU!!!!!!!! I ended it so soon because it felt right to end it there, It was at a very good point to end it because this chapter has no Sesshoumaru (actually, Sesshoumaru never was in this fic) *grins* *whistles* I didn't say nuthin!  
  
Crystal arrow: Gee, I hope it STAYS good. Don't worry, InuYasha won't stay bad! (he makes up for it. *grins*)  
  
Flare: I love your name! Hmm... Gee I wonder why. Oh I don't know maybe its because mine is Inferna? Thankyou!  
  
Noelle: I POST I POST!!! You don't need to beg, cuz here it is!!! ;-P  
  
Usagipegusus: Are you who I think you are? (looks at screen suspiciously) -god am I going to be embarrassed if ur not.-  
  
Zero220: Thankyou! I will, no, no NC-17 stuff, Chapter 1 was the closest it came to that, I promise you that. I personally don't like NC-17 stuff either. I certainly hope its going to be nice, easy, & believable romance!! Or at least I'm gonna try to.  
  
Zel no miko: YEAH!! AUTHOR POWER!!!!! Whoho! *looks around and blushes in embarrassment* um, forgive my stupidity, but. what's shounen ai?  
  
THANKYOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!! I LUVS YA!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Word" -talking -Word- thinking *** -scene change/time passage  
  
NOW! ON W/THE STORY!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 Oh wait. oppsee. forgot the disclaimer. lets get it overwith and on with the story.  
  
AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO, I DONOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now. CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!  
  
"Kagome?!! Kagome!!!" He caught her before she reached the floor. "Hey! Hey!! Kagome!!!" InuYasha said as he shook her bare shoulders. He looked at her wound. It wasn't deep. She should be alright. Suddenly he blushed. He was staring straight at her chest. He could only imagine the "sits" he would get if she woke up with him staring at her naked body. Quickly, he turned away and laid her down on the floor. Then he looked around for her clothes. He found them ripped to shreds. "Sesshoumaru." he growled. Still, he could use her torn clothes to bandage their wounds. For by now, he had lost almost too much blood and was REALLY starting to feel it. InuYasha knew that if he wasn't careful, he could die, half-demon or not. Besides, his wounds were a lot worse than Kagome's. He took his soaked kimono and drenched undershirt. He examined his wound. Picking up a piece of Kagome's shirt to use as a bandage, he paused for a minute to smell it. Her scent was all over it, and it always calmed him  
  
InuYasha shook his head. -Why do I torture myself? I can't fall in love with her!-  
  
-Yes you can- said that annoying little voice. (I'll refer to 'him' as chibi-InuYasha)  
  
-No! I can't. I love Kikyou! I can't love Kagome if I already love Kikyou!-  
  
-Do you? Do you still love Kikyou? She tried to kill you remember?-  
  
-She wanted us to die together. And I'd have gone with her.-  
  
-If Kagome didn't stop you. And you choose to go with Kagome.-  
  
-Feh! That doesn't mean anything! She needs my help to collect the rest of the shards! And that's the only reason I'm helping her!-  
  
-Do you honestly believe that?-  
  
-Feh! Shut up!-  
  
-Do you honestly believe that's the only reason you're helping her?-  
  
-Shut up!-  
  
InuYasha shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wrapped the piece of her shirt around his most severe wound. He winced at the pain it caused. Then, carefully using his claws, he shredded his undershirt into strips then wrapped it around his bandage. His own wound taken care of, he turned toward Kagome.  
  
He sighed heavily. She had gotten that wound because of him. And despite all of his threats, he never actually wanted to or even thought he could, hurt her. And now he had. As a full demon.  
  
Blushing while he bandaged and cleaned her wounds, he rethought his decision to become a demon once the Shikon no Tama was whole again.  
  
-The last time I became a demon I single-handedly killed over 50 people. And now I've even gone so far as to hurt Kagome. If I can't handle my demon-blood now, how is it going to be any different with the Shikon no Tama? - Again he sighed heavily. What was he going to do? -If the Shikon no Tama is going to make me such a powerful demon, why should I if I can't control myself? Why become a stronger demon if I can't even protect those I care for from myself?? Much less from any other demons.- Kagome all bandaged up, InuYasha took the blanket and carefully wrapped it around her being careful not to go anywhere he wasn't supposed to. Then he laid her down and put his hand to her forehead. It was slightly warm. -She's getting a fever. And she smells sick too. Great time to get sick Kagome. Right in the middle of a blizzard without any clothes. All we've got is this pathetic blanket. And there's no way we'd make it back to the village in this weather. - "Kagome..." he said shaking his head. "Feh. Stupid girl." He said softly. She turned toward him in her sleep and slept on peacefully.  
  
-She looks so calm, so beautiful-  
  
He reached out and with the back of his hand, gently stroked the side of her face. He smiled. -I should sleep too. It's been a long day. - He lay down beside her, and stroked her face one last time. -Just this once- he thought. Leaning forward, he gently kissed her forehead. Then he turned his bare back toward her and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kagome gradually drifted back into consciousness. But she was so warm... She didn't want to get up. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. When she did, she found the reason as to why she was so warm. The blanket she used earlier was not wrapped around her as tightly as InuYasha had left it. It was loose enough that you could see her bare shoulder. But that wasn't why she felt so warm. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again to see if she was imagining things. There couldn't have been more than half an inch between them. His warm breath breathing into her hair. His strong arm around her waist, holding her close against his bare chest. She blushed furiously. Slowly, she moved her head to look at his face. He was still sleeping. -For once he looks so calm and peaceful. I don't want to wake him. Besides I like this. It feels so... right. - "InuYasha" she whispered softly.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the sting of pain across her chest. Then she remembered yesterday. With frightened hands, she carefully moved the blanket so she could see inside. She saw InuYasha's bandage work and blushed a tomato red when she realized he must have seen her totally naked and, because of the bandages, touched her in places she normally wouldn't allow.  
  
"mmm..." InuYasha stirred. -He's waking up! - She quickly tucked the blanket around herself and pretended to be asleep. Kagome could hear his head starting to move. InuYasha opened his eyes as he realized he had his arm around something warm. VERY warm. Quickly, he jerked his arm off her and in doing so, his wound reminded him he was still injured. He winced at the pain. Blushing, he turned away from her and tried to sit up. "Aaaahhh!" It hurt too much.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes at his cry and said "Huh? InuYasha, are you alright?" Holding his right side, he looked at her and said "Feh! Of course!" "Then what was that that I heard?" "The wind, stupid wench." "Humph. Sit!" InuYasha's head smashed into the ground. "What didja do that for, stupid? Did you forget about my WOUNDS?!?" She winced and said "Oh! I'm sorry! Do you want me to check and make sure they didn't reopen?" He growled and mumbled "No." Turning away from her he stood up and looked at his Kimono. He sighed and handed it to her. "Here. Cover yourself up." He turned around again as she put it on and she said, "Thank you, InuYasha."  
  
She couldn't see his face as he blushed and looked surprised. "You're... you're welcome."  
  
"Okay, I'm done." She had taken a piece of the blanket off and used it to tie around her waist and the kimono went to her knees. Thankful her underwear wasn't too damaged, Kagome was pleased with what meager supplies they had, she had managed to cover everything and then some. She had made a make-shift dress. And to InuYasha, seeing her look so good in his red kimono was almost too much to take in. "Whatever. It works." He said, but secretly his heart was pounding and he knew that when she no longer needed it, her scent would be all over it. Even the thought of having her scent so close to him was almost more than he could bear. It was bad enough when he woke up before.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" He scratched his head.  
  
"I dunno." He looked out the only small window and said "the snow is as high as the window and it's still snowing. Looks like we're stuck here for a while."  
  
Kagome sadly looked at the floor while she said "stuck inside a small shack with the person you hate most. I'm sorry, InuYasha, for getting you into this mess."  
  
Now this caught him off guard. He looked back at her surprised and ignoring the last part of what she said, InuYasha said "I don't hate you, why did you say that?" as he sat directly in front of her and gently turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Well, it's just the way you treat me. Like when you call me 'stupid girl' or 'wench' or 'bitch' or whatever. And you always argue with me." She said, not looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome... Hey, if I hated you, why do you think I'd protect you so much?! If I hated you, why would I risk my own life coming after you yesterday? Huh?" he said, slightly blushing after he realized what he just said. -Shit! Why don't you just tell her next time, huh? I practically told her!-  
  
**end ch2**  
  
Preview ch 3:  
  
-Oh. You owe Kikyou. Kikyou's dead! D-E-A-D, DEAD! Yeah, she's been resurrected, so what? You're debt to her was paid when she sealed you to the tree!  
  
"I think, we argue so much because you are trying to keep us from getting any closer. Though I don't know why, InuYasha."  
  
"Never let go."  
  
_________  
  
Inferna: (still going) or I can make Kagome a lesbian and fall in love with Sango.  
  
InuYasha: o_O, - Is she ever going to stop?-  
  
Inferna: I heard that, and, no. Or I can trap you in a different dimension, never to see her again, or I can.  
  
InuYasha: wait. did she say she'd make Kagome a lesbian???? And fall in love with. SANGO?????? O,O  
  
Inferna: Yes I did, I can have a demon swallow her whole, and I can.  
  
InuYasha: WAIT!! NO!! SHE CAN'T TURN LESBIAN!!  
  
Inferna: (not listening) have Shippo grow up, really fast, spell maybe? And have them fall in love.  
  
InuYasha: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!?!?! (Screams it in her ear then proceeds to jump up and down angrily while shouting) YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inferna: Or I can trap the two of you on a deserted island. Oh wait. You would probably like that.  
  
InuYasha: *face fault* o_O' 


	3. Chapter 3

OH my gosh, you mean to tell me I have REGULARS???? Already??? You like it that much??? *her face burns up and she runs around her room to burn off energy, her hands on her cheeks all while screaming in joy, mostly 'OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH!!!!!!!!!' And this being my first true fic??? You guys have no idea how happy this makes me. well. maybe you do. otherwise I probably would be doing my homework instead of uploading this so fast. uh.. heheh. just forget I typed that. they don't need to know. ANYWAYS.  
  
THANKYOUS!!  
  
Zel no miko: Ahh.. thank you, I mean I had an idea but wasn't sure. Ohohohoho. that's too evil, even for me. unless. *rubs chin in thought w/evil glint in eyes, then grins evilly* hmm. ideas forming. ideas forming. okay that's not going to be in this fic, but the next one, very possibly. VERY possibly. evil plots. gotta luv 'em. Gotta go, must scheme and plot next evil plan. Muahahahahaaaa. :P  
  
Misao CG: ohohohohooo. if that made you melt continue reading!!!:) Hang on, lemme check. YUP!!! THIS CHAPTER IS THE FLUFFIEST CHAPTER IN THIS FIC!!! Well, this one and the next, but its mostly in this chapter. ??? I think.??? shifts through script. Oh whatever. Why am I torturing you with this?? You probably want to find out what happens, not listen to my babbling... U take care too! Luv ya!  
  
Flare: oh thank you!! And here ya go! I UPDATE!! I UPDATE!! I UPDATE!! (I have to stop eating so much Halloween candy.)  
  
Inez: well thank you. Ahh, but you see, Sess DOESN'T kidnap Kagome. Don't you think it's a little weird that all he wants is the Tessaiga and he kidnaps Kagome and doesn't give a second thought to the fang when he knocks it out of InuYasha's hands? *whistles like she said nuthin'* Yeah, same here. I'm always a sucker for IY & Kag romance too. Which is probably why I wrote this fic. Heheh, might get to the root canal in this chapter though. Let me know if it does, will ya? Thanks! ;) luv ya!  
  
Navi-Zero: Yeah, I was a little hyper last time, being that this is my first fic and got 15 reviews on my first try. I'm gonna make it policy to address regulars only, after this chapter. No, no NC-17, first chapter was the closest it comes to that. But enough of my babbling, read on! & thanks 4 ur honesty!  
  
Usagipegusus: no, ur not who I though u were, I asked 'you' if 'you' reviewed my story and 'you' said no. (her face flushes w/embarrassment) like I said though, if you've got any specific questions, I might be able to answer them if u like.  
  
Disclaimer: making it short & sweet so u can read! No InuYasha 4 me! *whimpers*  
  
"talking"  
  
-thinking-  
  
***scene change/time passage***  
  
Previously,  
  
"Kagome. Hey, if I hated you, why do you think I'd protect you so much?! If I hated you, why would I risk my own life coming after you yesterday? Huh?" he said, slightly blushing after he realized what he just said. -Shit! Why don't you just tell her next time, huh? I practically told her!-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-Yeah, why don't you?- said chibi-InuYasha who's voice wasn't quite so small anymore.  
  
-I owe Kikyou! Anyway, now's not the time!- InuYasha struggled to shove the 'little' voice in the back of his head. InuYasha stared at the floor, knowing he was still blushing.  
  
"Then, why do you treat me the way you do? And why can't we seem to stop fighting?" asked Kagome, noticing his blush. -Why is he acting like this?- InuYasha turned so that his back faced her. -Oh, man, if only she knew.-  
  
-Tell her!- said that annoying (now big) voice. -Tell her you insult her to try to keep some distance between you! Tell her you can hardly control yourself when she's close by! Tell her you like to get her angry just because she's that much more beautiful! Tell her it's worth a couple 'sits' to see her beautiful angry face in yours! Tell her you love her!-  
  
-NO! I can't. I owe Kikyou.-  
  
-Oh. You owe Kikyou. Kikyou's dead! D-E-A-D, dead! Yeah, she's been resurrected, so what? You're debt to her was paid when she sealed you to the tree! When you died, she died, and Kagome set you free! If anything, you owe Kagome! Tell her, demon boy! Who do you love? Dead, & rotting Kikyou, or the sweetest and nicest person you ever met? Not to mention the fact that Kikyou smells like rotting flesh while Kagome smells like a seductive witch to you! You can hardly carry her on you back anymore without losing your head! Tell her! And what about that kiss huh?-  
  
-Okay! Okay! So I do love her. I'm still not going to tell her though-  
  
-Why not?-  
  
"I don't know." He said aloud, in response to his own question and answering hers.  
  
"Know what I think?" said Kagome. "I think, we argue so much because you are trying to keep us from getting any closer. Though I don't know why, InuYasha." She said, suddenly looking pale and cold.  
  
"You... may.. be right. I don't know either, Kagome." Said InuYasha. Then, after a minute or so. "no, no that's not true. I do know why I try so hard to keep us apart."  
  
-Yes! Say it!- says chibi-InuYasha.  
  
"I can't control myself whenever you're really close to me. And I thought I loved Kikyou. and I think I knew I loved you too." he turned to see her reaction.  
***nope, not the end, continue down.***  
But she was asleep on the floor.  
  
-Damn. He finally comes out and says it and she's fast asleep. Figures.- says chibi-InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha sweatdropped. -Well doesn't that figure? Well at least I don't have to suffer from her reaction now- he thought. He sighed and walked up to her. As he did, he noticed a distinct scent about her. She was ill. Then he took notice of her pale skin and cold hands (yes, that means he had to hold her hand to do that, for those of you who are wondering) . The color rushed out of his face as he realized how sick she was.  
  
-Must be the cold.- he thought. He didn't feel it much because he was a half-demon, but being half-demon also meant he was half-human too. Besides, Kagome had his undershirt as bandaging and his kimono. He only had his pants! As soon as he thought about the cold, he shivered. Looking out the window, he noticed it was almost nighttime. But thankfully the snow had stopped. In the morning, they should be able to dig their way out. But until then, he had a very sick Kagome to keep alive. He looked worriedly at her and noticed her blue lips. Blue lips? She was that cold?! He felt for her pulse immediately. She had one, but it was slow and small. -I have to get her warm!- he thought. He lay down beside her and pulled her in close and pulled the shabby blanket over them.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, wake up! Kagome!" he said while shaking her shoulders. But she only stirred and moved in closer to him. He blushed as she did so and then after a moment hugged her in closer. Soon he too, fell asleep, with her still tight in his arms. But he forgot, that night was the night of the new moon.  
  
***  
  
Once again, Kagome woke up feeling warm. And once again, Kagome woke up in InuYasha's embrace. Only this time, there wasn't even a half inch of space between them. Blushing furiously, Kagome looked up at him. Immediately, she noticed his jet black hair and his human ears. -He's human. Tonight must be the new moon.- she thought as she tried to put some distance between them. But he only held her tighter and said softly, "Never let go." Still blushing, she thought sadly, -He's probably dreaming about Kikyou. And he's probably holding me thinking I'm her.-  
  
"Kagome" said InuYasha still sleeping.  
  
-He ... he's dreaming about me?!? Not Kikyo?..... -  
  
"Kagome, never let go..."  
  
-Well that answers that question..... - she thought, her face as red as a tomato again. -What could he be dreaming?- she wondered.  
  
"... InuYasha..." she whispered. Gently, he pushed her away so he could look at her and asked "Kagome, will you stay with me?"  
  
"Wha... What? I thought you were... You're awake?! You mean..." -He wasn't dreaming?!?!-  
  
"Kagome, will you stay with me? I... I love you." He said again, his purple human eyes looking into her's. -WHY did I just do that?!? I think I just handed her my death warrant!- She was about to pinch herself to see if she was the one dreaming when she realized she could still feel the pain from her wound. "Kagome?" She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes.  
  
-Why is she crying?!?- thought InuYasha. He decided to voice his concern. "why are you..." he didn't get to finish his sentence because as soon as her tears spilled over she pulled him into the tightest embrace he ever had.  
  
"I'm just..." she snifled. "so happy." He felt her tears on his bare shoulder. They just lay there holding each other tightly for a few minutes. InuYasha was on edge, she still hadn't answered him. Kagome pulled away slightly, just enough to look in his eyes. They were nose to nose.  
  
-And here comes the rejection...- thought InuYasha, preparing for the worst, his heart already starting to shatter.  
I'm so cruel. End chapter 3.  
Preview ch 4:  
  
"We need to figure out how to get out of here. And I'm getting hungry." Said Kagome.  
  
-Looks like we're still stuck until I turn hanyou tonight or someone rescues us. I can't dig us out in this weak human body. And we shouldn't try traveling tonight either because it's probably a lot colder out there than it is in here. Besides, she's not the only one who's hungry.-  
  
(InuYasha and Inferna still arguing... )  
  
InuYasha: I WOULD NOT LIKE TO BE WITH KAGOME ON A DESERTED ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inferna: oh I think you would.  
  
InuYasha: I THINK NOT!!!  
  
Inferna: oh I think you would.  
  
InuYasha: NO I WOULD NOT!!!  
  
Inferna: that's not what this fanfiction says you would think...  
  
InuYasha: what?  
  
Inferna: ;p *hands him the script  
  
InuYasha: -_- -_o o_o O_o O_O O_,O *_* *he faints*  
  
Inferna: heheheh... he just finished reading this chapter too...see I knew you would like to be with Kagome on a deserted island... ;) haha. I win. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ohmigosh. I'm halfway done! You guys are such a motivation I'm getting like, one chapter out a day! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!! But you probably are here for my story and not me, so here it is!!  
  
THANKYOUS TO MY REGULARS!!!  
  
Navi -Zero: *GASP* I do have regulars!!!! And you're one of 'em!!! *jumps up and hugs Navi-Zero, positively ecstatic, Navi-Zero turns red and can't breath* WHOOPS! Heh, sorry,*mumbles-* seems I ate too much candy again. Yes, the shards do come into play later in this ficcy, as you'll see near the end of this chapter! Luv ya! ;p  
  
Usagipegusus: I have to admit, I love waff too. gee, couldja tell?  
  
Chibi-Suiko: Oh yeah, like that kept you in suspense. Come on! InuYasha and Kagome not get together??? INUYASHA & KAGOME ALL THE WAY!!!!! Whoa. (Realizes what she just said) WAIT!! NOT LIKE THAT!!!! *holds her head in embarrassment* and as far as your temporary insanity goes, I wouldn't worry about it. But then again, I shouldn't be talking, should I?  
  
Aisuru: (even thou ur not a regular, yet) thank you for that point, it was a typo and I realized I had assumed that mistake when I wrote this fic (which was way before I got so engrossed into InuYasha, granted, I was a big fan, but I didn't know the full storyline then, and don't now, thou I know more than I did then)  
  
Misao CG: how much more can you melt before you melt into nothingness????? Ya know, I thought ur penname sounded familiar to me and at first I just brushed it off as nothing, u know? Well I saw ur penname in the reviews again and I got that familiar feeling again, so I checked ur profile and I realized I had read "Mine" before! Then I was like "OHMIGOSH!!!!" I think I was that "anonymous" person w/no name that reviewed. I'm not sure thou. oh. don't worry, ur not the only one who wants a bf like InuYasha, ( cries w/ her, he's just too hot!!) thou I just got over my last breakup, so I'm cool. (and a lil anti-boyfriendish, like I used to be, NO not lesbianish, people!) luv ya! (wow. that was a looongg note)  
  
Zel no miko: I'll give it to him when he wakes up, he's still sleepin' *wink* yeah, he never denied it when Sesshoumaru said he 'even seemed to love her' ( *gasp* really?? I hadn't gotten to that part in the manga yet!! O,O WHICH ONE WAS IT IN??? must read inuyasha. *Inferna turns zombieish* must read inuyasha. (etc.etc.) *zombie goes into Waldenbooks and starts to read like hell, all the while saying. * must read inuyasha.  
  
Spud Snape (Icicle): HI!!HI!!HI!!HI!!HI!!HI!!HI!!HI!!HI!!HI!!HI!!HI!!*waves franticly* ( ;p How ru?? This chappy is very sappy( I'm a poet and I know it!!) as u know. Yeah, she knows the whole story people, and I do mean, THE WHOLE STORY!!! Good luck w/ur Snape fics!! And everyone else, CHECK THEM OUT!! (when she uploads of course.)  
  
Disclaimer: hey, if I owned InuYasha, I'd have a lot more money than this, don'tcha think?  
Previously in ch3;  
  
"Kagome, will you stay with me? I... I love you." He said again, his purple human eyes looking into her's. She was about to pinch herself to see if she was the one dreaming when she realized she could still feel the pain from her wound. "Kagome?" She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes.  
  
-Why is she crying?!?- thought InuYasha. He decided to voice his concern. "Why are you..." he didn't get to finish his sentence because as soon as her tears spilled over she pulled him into the tightest embrace he ever had.  
  
"I'm just..." she sniffled. "so happy." He felt her tears on his bare shoulder. They just lay there holding each other tightly for a few minutes. InuYasha was on edge, she still hadn't answered him. Kagome pulled away slightly, just enough to look in his eyes. They were nose to nose.  
  
-And here comes the rejection...- thought InuYasha, preparing for the worst.  
  
(Inferna: yeah, right, like she's really gonna reject him. alls I know is if I was her I sure as hell wouldn't. By the way people, if u don't like my ramblings, ur more than welcome to skip them, but I will give u warnings, okay? So enough w/that, on w/the story!!)  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
(FLUFF SCENE!!! ;p)  
  
Her eyes shining with joy, she said "I love you soo much!" And with that, she pulled him into a fierce kiss. InuYasha's eyes widened with surprise then closed. Simply wanting to enjoy the kiss. Then she put her arms around him and into his hair holding him in the kiss an making it deeper, though gentle. InuYasha did the same. Kagome then opened her mouth letting in his tongue. For what seemed like hours, they lay there just enjoying each other's mere presence and warmth and hugging and kissing. Then Kagome remembered their situation. "InuYasha." She gently pushed him away and said "We need to figure out how to get out of here. And I'm hungry."  
  
InuYasha stood up, his wound reminding him it was still there. -That's right, I turned human during the night. At least its had time to heal, but now that I'm human, it won't fully heal until I'm a hanyou again tomorrow.- He looked out the small window. Only some of the snow melted so far. He sighed. -Looks like we're still stuck until I turn hanyou in the morning or someone rescues us. I can't dig us out in this weak human body. And we shouldn't try traveling tonight anyway because it's probably a lot colder out there than it is in here. Besides, she's not the only one who's hungry.- He turned around to see Kagome doing push-ups on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" he wondered.  
  
"I'm doing push-ups." She said, then seeing his confused expression she added "exercising. To keep warm."  
  
InuYasha wished she hadn't mentioned that. Because as soon as she did, he shivered. Pulling out his Tessaiga, he decided to practice. Being mindful of where Kagome was at all times, he hurled his father's fang through the air.  
  
Though she was still a little sick, her muscles only just began to get tired, she stopped doing push-ups and changed position to do some pull- ups. All the while stealing little peaks at InuYasha while he worked out. She caught a glimpse of his back muscles rippling across his shoulders.  
  
-Wow. How did I manage to get him to love me back? When you get right down to it, he really is a great guy. Yeah, he's really rude and obnoxious, but he used to be a lot worse. He's changed. And definitely for the better.-  
  
InuYasha felt eyes on his back and he stopped and turned to look at her. He caught her watching him practice and she blushed slightly and smiled. He smiled gently back and sheathed his sword. He knelt down beside her and gently leaned his forehead against hers putting his face nose to nose with hers and closed his violet eyes. "You know, you're irresistible to me when you do that."  
  
"So that's why you always turned away every time I smiled at you. That explains a few things." said Kagome, still smiling.  
  
"But you know what?" he said, gently stroking her face as he talked, "You're even more beautiful when you're mad. Sometimes, I'd even get you mad on purpose. It's sometimes even worth a couple 'sits', especially if you got in my face about it, but then I'd back off because you'd always end up too close to me. That's why we always argued. And I always called you names because I know you don't like it, and I didn't want you to get too close."  
  
"Well, now didn't that end up being a waste of time and energy?" said Kagome, relieved of finally getting her answer. And liking it. She caught his hand and held it close.  
  
InuYasha smiled. "Yeah, it sure was."  
  
Suddenly, he stopped and looked at his hand. Before his eyes, his nails grew into claws and he felt his senses sharpen to those of a half- demon. Kagome ran her fingers through InuYasha's human black hair and as she did, it changed back into his hanyou silver hair. She looked into his deep violet eyes and watched as they changed to gold, maintaining their deep emotion. InuYasha was now once again a half-demon. And now able to get them out.  
  
"InuYasha... you're half-demon again."  
  
He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. Suddenly, he gently pushed her away. Her scent was too sweet, too tempting. And they were WAY too much alone. Quickly he turned around and walked a few feet away from her. As he struggled to regain control of himself, Kagome said, "What's wrong? InuYasha?"  
  
Taking deep breaths, InuYasha turned and faced her. "Kagome...?" "Hmm?" "When was the last time you took a bath?"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and she fell sideways on the floor (anime style). "Umm... about a day or two before all this happened... so uh... 3 days ago? Why?"  
  
"Yeah, that would figure. Why? Uhh. How can I explain this?" -She's too tempting to me right now. Her scent is way too strong for me, now that I'm a hanyou again, and I can tell, in a few days, she's going to 'bleed' or as she says, her 'time of the month.' It's all in her scent. How am I going to explain THAT to her??-  
  
"Well, Kagome, to be honest, your scent is too strong for me right now that I'm a hanyou again. It's too strong too... tempting. Ant the fact that we're alone doesn't help me at all." He said, leaving out a few details.  
  
"Oh. Is that all? Okay. I understand. So... now what are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here? And what are we going to do for food?"  
  
"Well, now that I'm a hanyou again, I can dig us out."  
  
"But you don't have a shirt, you'll freeze!"  
  
"But we'll starve if we don't do anything!"  
  
Kagome scowled. -He's got a point. Damn.- "Well, okay. But if you start to look too blue to me, I'll drag you back here myself!"  
  
-Kagome... I could never be blue around you.- he thought.  
  
He turned toward the door. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Stand as far away from the door as you can. Take the blanket with you." Not really understanding why, she did as she was told. InuYasha opened the door. He quickly dodged the small avalanche of snow. Then he jumped on top of the snow out the door through the small opening, big enough only for the hanyou. Then, digging away the snow like a dog from the outside, he made a path so they could get out and get back in if they needed to.  
  
"Kagome, I'm done. Bring the blanket with you. Be careful, it's a little slippery." He said. Then he took her hand to help her out. As Kagome stepped out, she slipped and fell forward, into InuYasha's stomach. InuYasha would have been able to hold her up, but wouldn't you know there was a sheet of ice underneath his foot (that I so conveniently created w/my author powers ;p). He slipped and fell backward into the snow, Kagome on top of him. Immediately, they noticed their awkward positions and looked at each other. Kagome hurriedly got up and off of him. Then, with both of them blushing as red as tomatoes, she said "Uh... *clears throat* thank you for... uh... catching me..."  
  
InuYasha mumbled something.  
  
"Hmm? What did you say, InuYasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What?" -Did I say that out loud? Obviously not that loud though- "Oh... nothing."  
  
"No. Really. What did you say?"  
  
"It's nothing!" InuYasha said defensively.  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
He sighed. "Fine." He moaned. "I said, 'thank you for letting me catch you.'" Obviously meaning something more than just was said.  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome said softly. Suddenly she felt something. -What the...? A shikon shard? But I didn't sense it before, so why now? And it seems so close... But there's something else...-  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I think I'm sensing a shikon shard... and something else..... though I'm not sure what yet... Do you smell anything?"  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air as his ears twitched and listened for anything. "Kagome? I think I smell Sesshoumaru... Be extra careful." Cautiously, they began to walk forward. Suddenly, InuYasha jumped towards and grabbed Kagome with demonic speed. Sesshoumaru's poison claw had missed them only by centimeters. Making deep ditches in the ground where, only moments before, Kagome was standing. Then in one swift and smooth movement, InuYasha put Kagome down and pulled out his Tessaiga, once his father's fang and now his sword. He wouldn't let Kagome be captured again. Never again...  
  
Preview ch 5:  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, worriedly.  
  
"Kagome! WATCH OUT!"  
  
Kagome turned and saw the whip and closed her eyes, preparing for the intense pain.  
  
Inferna: HIYA! Inferna here!! ;p In case you are all wondering, InuYasha is still out like a light.  
  
InuYasha: *mumble mumble* mmmm... Kagome...  
  
Inferna: And apparently dreaming about Kagome... He he, was I right or what? * grins evilly at sleeping dog boy* (I'll let you imagine what he's exactly he's dreaming EVIL GRIN, in fact, I'll make a deal w/u all, if any of you can guess what I'm thinking he's dreaming, the next chapter will be 2 chapters long, and whoever does guess it right gets any one question about the ending answered!! This is the time to guess right people! Cuz that means I would only have one chapter left after that, the epilogue!! )  
  
InuYasha: mmmm. stupid Inferna. mmm. Kagome..  
  
Inferna: hmph. KAGOME!!!! GET IN HERE AND WAKE HIM UP SO I CAN TORTURE HIM SOME MORE!!!!!!  
  
*Kagome pops in out of nowhere*  
  
Kagome: *blinks 2x* Uh.. where am I ? *sees InuYasha on bed, sleeping, and me at computer* Uh... what's going on here??  
  
Inferna: Oh, I'm just typing up a fanfic about you and InuYasha... Come on, wake him up for me please??  
  
Kagome: Uh, I have no idea what's going on or how I got here, but hey, stranger things have happened, like falling through a well and ending up in the past for one thing. Hey, InuYasha. InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: mmm... o_- *blinks, sees Kagome, then thinking his dream isn't over yet, he gets up and hugs her* your scent... smells so good...  
  
Kagome: O.O Uh... I.. InuYasha? 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: *Inferna's eyes bulge out of their sockets* 51 REVIEWS!?!?!?!?! *franticly begins to fan her face w/both hands* must not faint, must not faint, faint must not, must not faint.. *begins breathing exercises* in.. out.. in.. out.. in.. out.. *one last deep breath* okay all better now. *looks back up at screen, sees # of reviews, faints anyway* @__@  
  
AN#2: ;P sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I wanted you all to get the double chapter and I was hoping someone would guess the right answer before I was 'forced' to tell my dear friend 'Almaseti' the answer so you guys would get the double chapter anyway. Only problem is, SHE ALREADY KNOWS THE ENTIRE PLOT!!! So, I gave this to you all anyway, just because you all deserve it. Oh yeah, and the answer to 'InuYasha's dream' is in my end notes, or Almaseti's review. Well, I have a long ways to go for this chapter, so I'll make the thankyous pretty quick.  
  
Chibi-Suiko: I can't believe people find me funny here! I mean, if I crack a joke at school, everyone looks at me like 'what the heck was that?' ya know? And then you just get this really awkward silence.. and.. yeah.. just like that.. ANYWAYS..... What?!!? NO! ure not pathetic, don't worry, I get all worked up like that too, like I'll be reading a fanfic and the person ends the chapter w/ a really, uh , cliff-hanging, cliffhanger! (u know what mean when I say that, right?) and then, I'll end up screaming at the monitor and my mom, will come in and I'll end up sweatdropping like hell and just well, epp! Too long! *grits teeth* gotta finish chapter tonight... Grr...  
  
Zel no miko: Uh, it depends... I have 3 viz graphic novels #s 5,6, &12 though I have been looking on the internet a lot... basically all I've been able to get my hands on...  
  
Navi-Zero: wait... I'm confused. How can you be a he or a she if you are data??? *shakes head vigorously* stop messing with my head!! Yeah, she got better REAL fast, thanks to InuYasha! ;P MUST GET HALLOWEEN CANDY!! (Yes, I still have some) LUV YA!!  
  
Aisuru: Yay!! *jumps up for joy* ure a regular now!! ;P Nah, she just smells really good to InuYasha, mostly b/c Sesshoumaru can't stand humans (until Rin comes along that is *grin*) WEAK HUMAN NOSES RULE PEOPLE!! RULE I TELL YOU!! Lol , I roared w/laughter when I read you're review, it was one of the best I've read so far!! I LUV YA!!  
  
Usagipegusus: HIYA!! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I wanted someone to win the contest so you all could get the double chapter. Could u tell me, was it worth the wait?  
  
Almaseti: HIO!! Hmm....gee, I have no idea who you are... heh. NOT!! Thanks for reviewing my fic and 'guessing' the right answer. Lol. Ttyl in Physics class! ;P  
  
FYI: AS LONG AS YOU CAN COMMUNICATE YOUR IDEAS, YOU HAVE AUTHOR POWERS TOO!!!!! GO AUTHOR POWERS!!! (Now I feel like something out of Captain Planet...)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Captain Planet (I only mentioned him cuz of the above note, not that anyone cares), or much else for that matter.  
  
Previously:  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome said softly. Suddenly she felt something. -What the...? A shikon shard? But I didn't sense it before, so why now? And it seems so close... But there's something else...-  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I think I'm sensing a shikon shard... and something else..... though I'm not sure what yet... Do you smell anything?"  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air as his ears twitched and listened for anything. "Kagome? I think I smell Sesshoumaru... Be extra careful." Cautiously, they began to walk forward. Suddenly, InuYasha jumped towards and grabbed Kagome with demonic speed. Sesshoumaru's poison claw had missed them only by centimeters. Making deep ditches in the ground where, only moments before, Kagome was standing. Then in one swift and smooth movement, InuYasha put Kagome down and pulled out his Tessaiga, once his father's fang and now his sword. He wouldn't let Kagome be captured again. Never again...  
  
Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha blocked his brother's attack. And the next one, and the next one, and the next one. InuYasha dodged as his brother's whip appeared and slashed into the ground. Sesshoumaru whipped it around and it caught InuYasha's airborne ankle (He had jumped into the air). Sesshoumaru pulled on the whip and flung InuYasha into a thick tree, which cracked and split at the force. InuYasha screamed in pain as his bare back collided with the tree's thick, hard bark.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, worriedly. Her worry only increasing when he found it hard to stand when Sesshoumaru pulled his whip free for another thrashing. Kagome ran and kneeled before him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My ankle is all. Kagome! Watch it!!" He said as he saw Sesshoumaru's whip bear down on them again, an evil grin on his face. Kagome turned and saw the whip and closed her eyes, preparing for the intense pain. But it never came. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru being thrown back, his arms and legs spread wide, his eyes tightly shut and fangs gritted as his back slammed full force into another tree. A surprised look on her face, she turned to her new lover and found him staring, stunned, into her face, his arms slightly around her waist as if he was about to pull her safely out of the way. But he stood there, just stunned.  
  
"Wha...? InuYasha? What?"  
  
"Kagome? How... did you do that?"  
  
"Do?!? Do what?"  
  
"You... You mean you don't know? Your Ki" (human energy, basically what makes a powerful miko) "went through the roof! You had something like a purple glow and Sesshoumaru..." the subject of their conversation stirred and rubbed his aching head. He moaned and their attention was caught, slightly, Kagome took note but continued to question InuYasha.  
  
"What do you mean I had a purple glow?" Sesshoumaru chose this point to attack her again, yelling, "Human bitch!" using his poison claw attack. (Ironic insult seeing he's a dog-demon, isn't it?)  
  
Her eyes went wide with surprise and she instinctively brought her arms up in defense. Then she saw it with her own eyes. The instant when Sesshoumaru's claws touched her skin, she glowed a light purple and Sesshoumaru was flung into the tree again, only this time, with more force.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped with surprise. -How did I do that??? And more importantly, how can I do that again?!- she thought, just as stunned as InuYasha, who was starting to get a grip again.  
  
(skip this part if you don't like my babbling and want to read the rest of the chapter)  
  
-Hey! You're making me sound like a weakling!!- yelled ChibiInuYasha at the author.  
  
-Oi! What are you talking about!? And WHY are you interrupting NOW of all times?!? The readers want to hear the story, not your complaining!-  
  
-Feh! Ya know, one little broken ankle hasn't stopped me before, why should it now? I'm standing around doing NOTHING! Not like me at all!-  
  
-No, It's just that you're surprised that Kagome isn't as much of a weakling as you thought.-  
  
-So, when do I get to fight? When do I get to fight?- he said, jumping up and down like a child (which technically, he is).  
  
-I'm getting to that, now let the readers read the story so we can find out!-  
  
-Feh... Fine.- grumbled chibiInuYasha.  
  
-Now then, as I was saying..-  
  
(end my citterchatter)  
  
A low growl came from Sesshoumaru's throat as he, with effort, pushed himself back up. His eyes flashed red as he looked at his new target, Kagome, totally forgetting the hanyou by her side. A dangerous mistake.  
  
Pulling out his bright green whip Sesshoumaru attacked Kagome again. This time, she was somewhat prepared. Putting her arms up in defense, a light purple semi-circular barrier appeared in front of her, a mere 2 feet away. The instant when Sesshoumaru's whip touched the shield, InuYasha swore he saw Kagome's eyes turn a light purple, but no, her eyes were her usual blue-grey. The whip rebounded and hit Sesshoumaru diagonally across his back. The force slammed him face down into the dirt at Kagome's feet. She looked at his wound and noticed his spider scar on his back.  
  
"InuYasha! This isn't Sesshoumaru! It's Naraku! Look at his scar! I thought I sensed a shikon shard! Speaking of which..." she looked at Sesshoumaru/Naraku's body. She pointed to where most of the shards were. "InuYasha! Here!"  
  
"Gotcha Kagome."  
  
InuYasha dove towards Sess/Naraku and drove his hand into Sess/Nar's, pulling out a handful of shikon shards. Quickly, he gave them to Kagome then turned back to Sess/Nar, as he started to move again. Sess/Nar's (Naraku, still in Sesshoumaru's form) eyes flashed red and he attacked InuYasha.  
  
"Noo!" yelled Kagome. Then like passing a basketball, Kagome shot her hand out to InuYasha. Purple fire erupted around her and a shield (like before) formed before InuYasha, protecting him from Sess/Nar and flinging him into the tree again. InuYasha's jaw dropped in surprise. Then he snapped out of it and jumped into the air (by using his good foot) and raised his sword above his head and unleashed his attack down on Sess/Nar. He saw it however, and barely managed to dodge it. Not quickly enough though, as he found his arm sliced off. He retreated to the tree, while Kagome went to his fallen arm. She briefly looked at it then pulled out of it a few more shikon shards. The arm dissolved into the air. Holding his right shoulder where InuYasha had hit and severed his arm, Sess/Nar transformed into his true Naraku form, right arm intact. "Enough of these foolish games, InuYasha. You've been a pain in my rear for far too long. It ends now!" said Naraku, in his ridiculous baboon outfit. (AN: don't ask me why, but that's what he wears in this form, he may be the most evil demon and InuYasha's worst nemesis, but he sure looks funny)  
  
A dark cloud began to envelop him. InuYasha and Kagome recognized this.  
  
"No! You're not getting away this time, Naraku!" yelled InuYasha as he prepared another attack. But Kagome was faster. Using her newfound miko powers, she stopped him in his tracks. A light purple halo appeared around Naraku as he tried to move.  
  
"InuYasha! Hurry! Before he escapes!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Then without another word, InuYasha unleashed another attack. Then, Kagome realized her miko powers, holding Naraku, would PROTECT Naraku and she released him, only to blast him with her own powers. So Naraku, finally free, had to choose between Kagome's powerful blast or InuYasha's from behind. He choose neither.  
  
The tree Naraku was leaning on was demolished. InuYasha landed. On his wounded foot. He winced at the pain (refusing to cry out), and sat down. Exhausted from fighting both his 'brother' and Naraku.  
  
"Kagome, why did you let him go at the last second like that? We almost had him!" asked (more like yelled) InuYasha.  
  
"Because if I hadn't, your attack would've bounced back at you! Just like 'Sesshoumaru's' attacks were used against him, your attack would've been used against you! I was saving your hide!"  
  
"Feh! I don't need your protection!" he said as he began to stand up.  
  
"Like hell you don't! How many times have I saved your ass today?"  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha cried out and fell, to one knee from the pain of standing up. Kagome ran up to him and helped him stand, her arm around his shoulders muttering to herself "stubborn hanyou." Although InuYasha's ultra sensitive dog ears heard this he choose to ignore it. He didn't want an angry Kagome to deal with while he was in so much pain. Heck, it was bad enough without the pain of his wounds. He choose to just walk on. The headed down the snowy mountain.  
  
***end ch 6***  
  
Inferna: *cracks knuckles* aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Yeaouch!! @__@ (her eyes are all swirly b/c of staring at computer monitor for so long) *whispers* and yes, Kagome is still here. *evil grin*  
  
Kagome: Uh... InuYasha??? (she's seriously wondering if he was abducted by aliens or something)  
  
InuYasha: *stops and looks around the room w/a highly confuse face* WHAT!?!? Wha.. where... How did we...  
  
Inferna: uh, lets not confuse the poor school girl any more than she already is, shall we? *snaps her fingers over her shoulder while she types w/her other hand and Kagome vanishes back to wherever she was before*  
  
Kagome: EPP!!  
  
InuYasha: WHAT DIDJA DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! And how did I get back here? Last thing I remember was being on a deserted island...  
  
Inferna: ohhoho!!! So you would like to be on a deserted island with Kagome after all, huh? Huh? Huh? *giant evil grin* SEEEE I WAS RIGHT!!!  
  
InuYasha: *flushes at the memory of his dream* er... ah, I... uh, um uh... (begins to sweat profusely)  
  
Inferna: *evil grin covers entire face* yyyessss??? You what???  
  
InuYasha: *sweat covers and pours off his face* O__O (tiny squeak -- ) help! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: *sniffles* I... I ... can't ... believe it. This is... the last chapter of my first fanfic!! *takes out box of tissues* WWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *franticly dries her tears* *sniffles* Okay, *sniffles* I'm better now. Yes, you heard right, this is the last chapter! Unless you can give me an idea for one, there will be no sequel. HOWEVER!!! This will NOT be my last fanfic. Currently, I am working on uh... *stops to think, then counts on fingers* hmm.  
  
1) Well, first there's this co-authored one I am working with Almaseti on (InuYasha fic, Sailor Moon X-over, eventually) it should be posted soon so look for it if you don't mind a little angst. It will be titled something like 'Reincarnation' or something like that... FYI( Kagome dies!!!! *COUGH not COUGH* *whistles and twiddles thumbs while innocently looking at the ceiling* Watch and see how InuYasha deals w/her death! But then he is sent to Rei's home and thinks Rei is Kagome's reincarnate!!!!!!!!! What happens then? And what will the Sailor Senshi do?  
  
2) Then for all you Cardcaptor Sakura fans out there, I am working on a fic called "The Lone Little Wolf and the Lonely Cherry Blossom" long title I know, but it starts out almost like the 'Cinderella' plot but then changes a lot so it really isn't. The coupling is S & S of course, and hints of E & Madison (I say Madison b/c she has an older 'sister' named Tomoyo, though she's not a main character, err, Madison is a main character, but Tomoyo isn't until maybe later) It is a really in depth story and I'm not sure how long it will be. Pure romance/fantasy!!  
  
3) Another for you Cardcaptor Sakura fans; I also got an idea for a CCS fic which will come out after 'TLLW&TLCB' (see # 2), it has no title as of yet, but I'm working on it!  
  
Wow. That was a looonnnngg authors note...  
  
Navi-Zero: What do you mean about time??? He got his ass whooped by Kagome before remember? When she demolished his entire body (except for his head, unfortunately) w/her arrow!! Damn I wish I had that kinda power... Wait a minute, I DO!! AUTHOR POWER!!! Hehehehe.... *grins mischievously* oh, and fyi, ( I'm still confused... ARE U A REAL PERSON?? AAHHH!!!!!!! -__-''' *sigh* please forgive my stupidity... So should I do a sequel??  
  
Zel-no-miko: *snickers* YES HE DOES!! NARAKU LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!!! U know what? So does Sesshoumaru... hmm. maybe there's a reason for this... So what do you think about # 1 ??? Should I make a sequel?  
  
*note* sorry if I didn't respond to ur review if you expected it, I only respond to regulars. So sorry! And if I forgot anyone, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!!! *whimpers*  
  
Disclaimer: this is only for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. I am making no money off of this so please don't sue!!!  
  
NOW, ON WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sometime later, InuYasha said " I can walk on my own now, Kagome." Not wanting to be a burden on her as she had injuries of her own to deal with. Even though he definitely didn't mind being so close to her.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" she said, a little disappointed.  
  
"Yeah." He said as he moved his arm off her shoulders.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better. Thank you." -Actually, it still ached, but her wounds are worse at this point she needs to relax.- he thought.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How did I do that before?"  
  
"What? Oh... that. I think you just figured out how to use some of your miko powers is all."  
  
"What? Really?" she said, and obvious joy in her face. Then her face suddenly turned sad. "Did Kikyo ever do anything like that?"  
  
Startled at the mention of his former lovers name, InuYasha looked at her sad face. "No. Never. But you have. Remember? The first day we met?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the truth in his words and remembered the battle with Mistress Centipede. "Oh yeah... Gah!" she screeched as she felt the intense coldness of a wet snowball hit her face. She wiped to snow out of her eyes and face and glared at the half-demon. "What didja do that for?!?" she yelled as a mischievous grin spread across InuYasha's face. Quickly he pulled another snowball out from behind his back and hit her gently in the stomach. With that he 'ran' (not as fast as a hanyou, but as fast as a human) down the hill. He turned his head to look at her and grinned and stuck his tongue out at her. He continued to run at full (human) speed down the hill.  
  
Sensing the playfulness in his actions, Kagome laughed and gave chase.  
  
InuYasha winced as the pain in his foot reminded him it was still wounded. But he didn't care. He was having too much fun. Besides, he didn't want Kagome to remember her tried to kill her after the fight with Mistress Centipede. But he did slow down, partially because of his foot, and partly to give Kagome a sporting chance.  
  
Suddenly, she was beside him. She had found a piece of wood and was using it like a snowboard to catch up to him. She grinned mischievously at him, her eyes a dangerous light purple again. She then raised her left hand and made a throwing motion towards InuYasha. A miko-propelled snowball hit him square in the face, instantly stopping him in his tracks. He heard a playful giggle as he wiped the snow off his face and saw Kagome swiftly gliding down the mountain. She laughed aloud at all the fun she was having. InuYasha couldn't help but smile at that, before chasing after her. This time, however, he wasn't going to let her get away. He ran, full hanyou speed, after her. He raced alongside her briefly, then jumped a few meters ahead of her. Then he turned to face her.  
  
Kagome barely had time to react. She began to slow the 'snowboard' down to a halt, but her momentum sent her right into InuYasha's arms and chest, just as he had planned. He held her close and moved his head next to her ear as he whispered sensuously into her ear. (AN: *see below*)  
  
"Thank you. I've never had so much fun before in my life."  
  
"So why are you stopping the snowball fight? I was having so much fun...." Kagome gasped. "Sango! Miroku! Shippo? You're here?!"  
  
Abruptly she let go of InuYasha as their friends rode Kiara towards them. InuYasha turned around to see a small brown furball jump off Kiara and run (on all fours) towards Kagome. "Kagome!!"  
  
"Shippo?!" said Kagome as the little kitsume jumped into Kagome's motherly loving arms. InuYasha couldn't help but smile at the two. "Kagome! I missed you! Are you alright? You two were gone for so long we got worried." Ever since his won parents died, the little fire fox demon had unknowingly adopted Kagome and InuYasha as his parents. Standing there, watching Kagome and Shippo, InuYasha could tell just how good a mother she would be. And even though he would never admit it to the small kitsume, he suddenly felt a fatherly pride wash over him.  
  
Kiara landed and Sango and Miroku hoped off as Kiara transformed into her small form again. Sango suddenly blushed and scowled and took out her huge boomerang and whacked Miroku over the head when she felt the lecher's hand on her butt, plummeting him into the snow face first. "HENTAI!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha, are you alright?" asked Shippo after jumping onto his shoulder. InuYasha gave Shippo a bored look and said "Yes Shippo, I'm fine."  
  
-Weird. Normally he'd be all jealous. I wonder what happened- thought Shippo.  
  
"So what happened the past few days?" asked the little lox demon.  
  
Kagome explained, obviously leaving out quite a bit of the details about InuYasha and her.  
  
"Wait, so you and InuYasha were trapped alone together? Okay Kagome, how many times did you 'sit' our poor dog-demon?" asked Sango.  
  
"Uh, once." Sango, Miroku and Shippo's jaws dropped into the snow. While Kagome and InuYasha refused to look at each other. InuYasha suddenly became interested in the snow and Kagome quietly watched and listened to the rustling of the trees in the slight breeze.  
  
"ONLY ONCE!?!" The three shocked companions said at once.  
  
"Uh, lady Kagome?" Miroku suddenly had the full attention of the entire group.  
  
"Why are you wearing InuYasha's kimono like that? What happened to your clothes?" he said, looking at the couple suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, um...uh, you see when 'Sesshoumaru' attacked us first, he uh, attacked me too, and my clothes ended up not covering up enough. Besides we needed the fabric for bandaging." Explained a suddenly very pale Kagome as a very, very red InuYasha continued to refuse to look at her. He was blushing at the memories.  
  
Sango looked from Kagome to InuYasha and back to Kagome and back to InuYasha. "Kagome? What are you two not telling us?" she said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Kagome nervously said "What? No, nothing. Hey, come on, I'm really hungry you guys. I feel like I've gone days without any food and InuYasha and I are starving. And not to mention freezing. Can we please talk later?" -Or rather, not at all, about this?-  
  
"Feh. Weak wench."  
  
"What did you call me InuYasha?!?" exclaimed Kagome. But before she could 'sit' him, she was on his back and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kiara's, and headed toward the nearest village.  
  
Kagome sighed and hugged her hanyou closer as he raced through the trees. It was a new beginning for her, for them all.  
  
***end epilogue.***  
  
**(AN: I know, don't so many of us girls wish to be Kagome right now? Sigh, oh how I'd love to have a boyfriend w/cute doggy ears and golden eyes... Well there's always my fanfics!)  
Inferna: WEEEELLLLLLL??? Would you, or would you not like to be stuck on a deserted island with Kagome? *still has giant evil grin on*  
  
InuYasha: *mutters something inaudible*  
  
Inferna: What was that?  
  
InuYasha: I SAID *mutters it again*  
  
Inferna: *in singsongvoice* I can't hear you..  
  
InuYasha: I SAID I WOULD LIKE TO BE ON A DESERTED ISLAND WITH KAGOME!!!!!!!  
  
Inferna: *grins wider, if possible* That's all we needed to hear...  
  
InuYasha: we...?  
  
Inferna: *snaps fingers again, and her closet doors open and Kagome stumbles out, shocked*  
  
Kagome: I... Inu Yasha?? You would like to be on a deserted island with me?!? *she says hope shinning in her eyes*  
  
InuYasha: *blushes* uh, well, yeah... Hey, Kagome, I...  
  
Inferna: *snaps fingers again and they return to InuYasha's time where they continue their conversation without even realizing the setting change* I just love setting those two up... *smiles and waves to readers* bye byes!! I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it!!! I love you all! ;P 


	7. Author's NOte please read

AN: hey ya all, sorry, this is not the first ch of the sequel, I just want to let everyone know that I am still working on it. I already have too many ideas for it, so I have to write it. But I am working on my other CCS fic first, and I like to write something out first before I type it out just to make sure everything sounds right and all Anyway, I am also gonna go through all my previous chapters since a lot of people thought I had too many interruptions and remove some of them (like the ones where I interrupt Kag & Inu fluff scenes) So basicly this is all just to let u all know I haven't fallen over the edge of the earth. I'm here, just really busy. And Reincarnation is being worked on by both Amaseti and I, so that's why that one is taking so long for those of you who care. So I'm sorry to say it will be a while before the sequel is out. But the sequel will most likely just continue as 'Cold Winters Night' aka, as the same story. If u don't get it, u'll see.  
  
Sorry for the delay, Inferna 


End file.
